TRTSS39: Savior of the Universe?
by ocramed
Summary: Ming the Merciless is invading Earth, and it's up to Ranma, Usagi, Flash Gordan, Dale Arden and Dr. Zarkov to stop him! Ranma 0.5 x Sailor Moon x Flash Gordon crossover. Part of the TRT line of stories...
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS37: Savior of the Universe? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, ST, Flash Gordon and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, three-part story.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

1936 CE: Berlin, Germany.

Taken some much needed rest and relaxation, Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino were traveling Europe. They had just spent the summer in Berlin, Germany enjoying the 1936 Summer Olympics, although neither one of them cared for the Nazi propaganda, especially Usagi, having only ended the threat of the Thule Society's "Counter Ghost Group". In fact, Usagi had been an undercover agent within the occult-oriented organization as one of its commanders in fact…

However, with her trials out of the way, Usagi was able to begin the process of moving, although a special assignment from the US Department of State has forced the couple to travel to Poland.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Usagi asked. "I want to go home, you know."

"First, we can't go back home, since the Black Dragon Society's puppets have taken over Japan," Ranma said. "And secondly, the State Department wants us to ferry an astrophysicist from Poland back to America…"

Usagi takes a look at the file, and opens it up.

"Wow, I think I heard of this guy," Usagi said. "He actually was a member of the United States' National Academy of Sciences before being kicked out for his belief that the Moon was on a collision course with Earth, thanks to alien interference."

"Well, apparently, somebody believes him, since the Americans want him back," Ranma said. "But, do you sense the Moon's impending impact?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm still trying to shake the influence of my…brainwashing experience."

"Well, I promise you that I will take us to a nice place to vacation."

"You better, Ranma. Chances are, we'll end up in a state of war, thanks to-"

"Oh, good, I've made it," said a brunet-haired woman, as she boards the plane that Ranma and Usagi were on.

"Hold it!" said a man with blond hair, as he boards the plane. "Sorry for the delay in flight…"

Ranma immediately recognized the man.

"Wait, aren't you Steven 'Flash' Gordon?" Ranma said.

"Oh?" said the blond-haired athlete.

"Yeah!" Ranma said with a smile, being a sports fanatic. "You won championship for Yale University, and just competed in the 'Pentalon' event here in Berlin."

"Oh, yeah," Flash said with a broad smile, as he stuck out his hand in friend. "I am Flash. And your name is…?"

"'Ranma Saotome', sports fan," Ranma replied likewise. "You definitely showed the Germans what for on your team."

"Well, I wanted to challenge myself before I turn professional on the American football circuit."

"Do you know which team you want to sign up for?"

"I was thinking of either the Patriots or the Giants. I'll know for sure once I go on a well-deserved vacation."

"I know how you feel, man."

"So, what do you do?" Flash asked.

"I was a Judo demonstrator at the Olympics," Ranma said.

"With Japan?"

"No, with the United States. I was the Captain of the American Judo Demonstration Team."

"Ah. I hear that the IOC wants to include Judo in the near-future.

"Perhaps. But it was nice to show the world that there are more fighting forms out there besides boxing and fencing…"

"Well, I would love to hear more about it," said the brunet.

"And you are…?"

"The name's Dale Arden. I am a reporter with the New York Post."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Arden," Ranma replied. "You covered the events at the Olympics?"

"Yes, actually," Dale said, as she glances over towards Flash. "Still, I do admit to becoming a bit more biased in my coverage of one particular athlete."

"Ah," Ranma replied. He then motions towards Usagi.

"And this is my companion 'Usagi Tsukino'," Ranma replied.

"Hello," Usagi replied hesitantly.

"Hi," Dale said.

"Afternoon," Flash said with a nod.

"Yeah, we wanted to go on vacation, before heading back to the 'States."

"So, you two are American?" Dale asked.

"More or less, depending upon the tax rate," Ranma said jokingly. "But, seriously, Usagi and I are immigrants, originally from Japan."

"Well, your English sounds pretty good."

"Riiiight," Ranma replied. "So, where are you two heading?"

"Like you two, we're going on vacation as well," Flash said. "Then, it's back home to sign up for a team."

"Sounds like a plan-"

"Everyone, please buckle up," said the pilot, as he peeks his head towards the rear of the plane.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you all," Ranma said.

"Same here," Usagi replied.

"The same," Dale said.

"But, hey, our itinerary could coincide with yours, you know," Flash said with a wink and a nod. "So, you might be seeing more of us."

"Yeah, right," Ranma said. "Like THAT is going to happen…"

However, Flash proved prophetic after all. About half-way on the trip towards Warsaw, the plane that Ranma and company were in was caught up in a flaming hailstorm, causing tremendous damage to the plane. As a result, the pilots bailed with the only two parachutes on the plane.

"Thanks a lot!" Ranma yelled, as he sees the co-pilot parachuting from the plane after the pilot did.

"Flash, what are we going to do?" Dale asked nervously.

"Ranma, take the stick, while Dale and I prepare for a hard landing," Usagi said.

"You pilot?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ranma replied.

"I'm pilot, too!" Flash said.

"Get out. What outfit did you fly with?"

"I worked with Charlie Lindbergh as an air mail carrier during college."

"You worked with 'Slim'?"

"Yep. What about you?"

"Test pilot mostly, but I was the chief mechanic for Amelia Earhart whenever she flew out on the West Coast."

"Fascinating," Dale said. "I always wanted to interview her for my paper."

"Well, she's suppose to be given an exposition show later on this year," Ranma said. "I'm sure that I can hook something up-"

"Guys, the plane?" Usagi said.

"Right, let's get this bird to land safely," Flash said.

"Right behind you," Ranma said, as he followed Flash to the cockpit…

Thanks to the efforts of Flash and Ranma, they were able to land their plane. Amazingly, and quite coincidentally, their plane crashed into the home of Dr. Hans Zarkov, who was preparing a homemade rocket ship for some unknown purpose…

"…Dr. Zarkov, we're here to escort you back to the United States," Ranma said, as he hands Zarkov an official cable.

"I thought you were on vacation?" Dale asked.

"Working vacation?"

"…"

"So, what are you two?" Flash asked suspiciously.

"We work for the State Department as 'special envoys'," Usagi said. She didn't want to tell her new friends of her most recent misadventure…

"Ha!" Zarkov said. "What fools they are…"

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"The fools back at the National Academy of Science are finally convinced that extraterrestrial intelligence is what is causing the Moon to fall to Earth!" Zarkov said.

"What?" Flash yelled. "There is something wrong with the Moon?"

"My young friend, we are not alone," Zarkov said somberly. "I tried to convince my colleagues of the danger, but was called a crackpot for my theories…"

Zarkov then motions towards his rocket ship. It had tail fins to give it stability.

"These past few years, I have worked hard to prepare for this day," Zarkov said. "In fact, I was more than ready to give my life for my cause, even if it means going into obscurity as a mad man within the history books…"

Zarkov said, as he turns towards his guests.

"With you all here, perhaps, I can have a chance to see my life's work fulfilled."

"You're asking us to go up that thing?" Flash asked.

"Yes, how do you know it even work?" Dale asked.

"You have my word that it is safe, although the journey will certainly won't," Zarkov said.

"Look, I don't have time for this," Ranma said, as he folds his arms. "There is NO alien attack-"

"But what if we're wrong, Ranma?" Usagi said. "And considering our own respective backgrounds, I think we should consider the possibility that Dr. Zarkov might be right."

"I don't know…"

"At the very least, we should confirm his findings."

"Fine. Dr. Zarkov?"

"Of course," Dr. Karkov said, as he showed Ranma his telemetry equipment. "This way…"

"You're serious that we should…entertain his mad notions?" Dale said.

"Miss Arden, if Ranma is not convinced of Dr. Zarkov's sincerity, then we'll leave Dr. Zarkov to his own devices," Usagi said. "Is that fair?"

"Sounds fair, I think," Flash said, as he looks up at the rocket. "But to go up on a rocket ship…that takes guts."

"You're not seriously thinking of doing this, are you?" Dale said with a look of concern on her face.

"I've always pushed myself to do things that I haven't tried before," Flash said. "That's why I became an athlete, so that I could push myself to limits."

"And if there is an alien attack?"

"Considering what's going on right now, we'll need to nip this matter in the bud. Besides, you could see this venture as an opportunity for your story."

"Oh, yes," Dale said, as she nods her head in realization. "Sure. I can the headlines now: 'Maverick Scientist takes trip into Space'…"

Pause.

"I can see me getting a front page story out of all this…"

Ranma and Zarkov returns to the group.

"Well?" Usagi asked.

"We lift off within the hour," Ranma said grimly.

"So, there IS an alien invasion," Flash said.

"No invasion, but something is pushing the Moon into the Earth," Ranma said. He turns toward Zarkov.

"If we're going to do this, we'll have to make some changes."

"Why kind of changes?" Zarkov asked.

"For one thing, you'll need to add an ablative shield generator, a deflector shield theater and an inertial dampening system. You have a gravity generator, so we can use that to prevent us from splattering against the bulk-head upon achieving faster-than-light travel."

"My word," Zarkov said in amazement. "How do you know these things?"

"I was the test pilot for Dr. Joseph Cavor," Ranma said.

"Ah!" Zarkov said. "He is the inventor of Cavorite! But…that would mean you are a lot older than you look."

"Quite, doctor, and so is my companion."

"I don't understand," Dale asked.

"What is going on here?" Flash asked. "I want to know who and what I am dealing with, before we do anything else."

"Ranma and I are…special," Usagi said. "But this isn't the first time we had these sorts of adventures."

"Usagi and I are going with Dr. Zarkov to stop the alien attack," Ranma said. "You can stay here with Miss Arden, if you have any misgivings about us."

Flash thinks for a moment, before making his decision…

"Dale?" Flash asked.

"I am willing go if you are, Flash," Dale said.

"Alright, we'll go," Flash said, as he turns towards Zarkov. "If you will have us, that is."

"I appreciate this, my friends," Zarkov replied. "Perhaps, all we need to do is to get those responsible for this possible calamity to see reason."

"If not, we can always kick some butt," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles. "Okay, let's get to work…"

After making the appropriate modification to Zarkov's rocket, the quintet prepares to take off for space.

"Since you are more experienced in piloting a rocket, you can take the helm," Zarkov said.

"Cool," Ranma said, as he took to cockpit. He then turned towards Flash. "Would you like to co-pilot, Flash? It's just like flying a plane."

"Would I?" Flash said, as he gets into the co-pilot seat.

"Good," Ranma said, as he and Flash strap in. "Everyone, strap in."

"Here," Usagi said, as she hands Dale a flask.

"What's this?"

"Alcohol, so you can relax."

"I'm THAT nervous?" Dale said, as she takes the flask.

"Yeah. First time I went up into space I was nauseous."

"You went into…space?"

"To the Moon, in fact."

"You're becoming more interesting as time goes on, Miss Tsukino…"

"Alright, all systems are go," Dr. Zarkov said, as he straps himself into his seat. "Mr. Satome, you may have the honors."

"Right," Ranma said. "Ready, steady, GO!"

With a switch, Zarkov's rocket takes to the skies. Destination: the mysterious planetoid of Mongo…

The initial trip into space went off without a hitch. Using Dr. Zarkov's telemetry readings, the rocket traveled to a mobile planetoid that had its own atmosphere and ecosystem.

"Amazing," Zarkov said. "To think that science could advance itself to the point of creating a world that did not need a star to sustain it."

"Is that a floating city?" Usagi asked.

"Looks like," Ranma said. "I'm going to see if I can use the planet's magnetic field to shield us from scrutiny-"

Just then, Zarkov's rocket was attacked by interceptors.

"We're being attacked!" Dale said, as she reflectively shielded her face, even though the force-field generator was firmly in place.

"Flash, how is your firing arm?" Ranma asked, referring to the rockets experimental M-9 cannons.

"I'm a good shot," Flash said. "I wouldn't have won the pentalon's target shooting category, if I weren't."

"Cool," Ranma said. "Now, I can concentrate on some serious flying…"

However good Ranma and Flash's skills were, Zarkov's rocket was overwhelmed by a squadron of interceptors, when one of them rammed into its port side.

"We're going to die!" Dale yelled. "I know that this was a bad idea!"

"Calm down," Usagi said. "Just drink."

"Okay," Dale said, as she took another sip of Usagi's flask.

"What is in that anyway?" Flash asked.

"Romulan ale," Usagi replied. "I have a personal distiller that makes the stuff for me."

"I see," Flash said, wonder what 'Romulan ale' was…

"Hang on, everyone!" Ranma said. "This is going to be a bumpy landing-!"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS37: Savior of the Universe? – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, ST, Flash Gordon and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, three-part story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Any landing is a good one, if you live to tell the tale," Ranma said, as he relaxed a bit. He then turned towards his crewmates.

"How's everyone?"

"Personally, I prefer a landing of choice," Usagi said flatly.

"Dale?" Flash asked the other female on board.

"I'm peachy," Dale said, as she shook her hair.

"Yes, and thankfully, the rocket's latest upgrade worked," Zarkov said. "The rocket is still space worthy, but, what can we do now? There is no way to get the rulers of this world to see reason, one way or another."

"We're not licked yet, Doc," Flash said. "If anything, the rulers of this mysterious world know that we are here."

"We could head in the direction of that cloud city," Usagi said.

"I think the first thing to do is assess which supplies we should take with us," Ranma said.

Just then, the quintet hears a rumbling outside.

"Flash?" Dale asked fearfully.

"Hopefully, the rumbling is nothing more than the shifting of the ground, due to our landing," Zarkov said.

"I don't know about you two, but I have a bad feeling about this," Ranma said, as he slings his rifle…

Suddenly, a giant hand grabs both Dale and Usagi.

"Ah!" Dale screamed.

"Ranma!" Usagi yelled. "I'm being manhandled!"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Stay here," Flash said, as he turns to look at Zarkov, as he and Ranma armed themselves with rifles.

A few minutes later, the three men are confronted by a creature similar to a tyrannosaurus rex, as it roared with delight.

"I got to take the shot!" Flash said, as he took aim with his gun to shoot at it. "Zarkov, cover me. Ranma, get into position to catch the women."

"The best part of being a hero," Ranma said, as he prepared to run towards the dinosaur. "Ready, Flash?"

"Ready," Flash said, before discharging his weapon. "On my mark…"

BANG!

As soon as the first shot was fired into the face of the dinosaur-like creature, Ranma took off like a shot. As both Flash and Zarkov continued to unload a hail of bullets, the creature was forced to let go of the women.

"Oof!" Dale said, as she and Usagi were caught.

"Hang, on," Ranma said, as he ran back to his companions.

And then, another similar creature appeared, roaring with delight.

"When it rains, it pours," Ranma said with a smirk, as he sat the women down.

"We might have landed within a herd of these creatures," Zarkov said.

"Which means, there could be more," Ranma said, as he steps forward. He then takes off his shoes.

"There's no time for foolishness!"

"What foolishness?" Ranma asked innocently, as her slid his feet into a horse stance.

"Ranma!" Flash said, just as he was about to grab his new friend's shoulder.

Ranma opened his eyes, and stomps the ground after leaning forward.

Suddenly, the ground erupts, as a stone mass shoots upward, separating Ranma's party from the dinosaur-like creatures. Satisfied with his handiwork, Ranma turns towards his friends, who were astonished as to what had just happened.

"Geo-kinesis, or 'Earth Bending'," Ranma said with a sigh. "I'll elaborate later."

"At least, it's over," Dale said.

Just then, the quintet was lassoed by creatures that were a mixture of ape and men.

"Ah!" Dale yelled in fright.

"Dale!" Flash yelled.

"Don't do anything," Zarkov said. "We might be able to learn more about this world from them."

"Arrrrgh!" said one of the ape-men, as Ranma and the others were forced to submit to the ape-men.

"What should we do, Ranma?" asked Usagi.

"Play it by ear for now," Ranma said.

"Okay, but I'm blaming YOU if one of these guys tries to take me as a wife, Ranma…"

Surprisingly, they were escorted to a great city that sat on top of the highest mountain in the area. Upon reaching the main gate was a pair of identical statues of a mustached man with a devious grin.

"Scary," Usagi said, as she stared at the statues…

"Is this their deity?" Dale asked.

"I believe this is 'Ming the Merciless'," Zarkov said, as he scratches his chin.

"How do you know?" Usagi said.

"For years, I have picked up signals from Mongo, as I prepared for the trip to this world. It was only in recent days that I was able to invent a 'telemetry signal converter' that I was able to create a visual record from the signals."

"In others, you created a television monitor," Ranma quipped.

"Bah!" Zarkov scoffed. "What I created is MORE advanced than those 'boob tubes'! My device will be able to capture signals without the need for mere copper wires, and at greater distance."

"Anyway, what about this Ming person?" Dale asked. "What do you know about him, Dr. Zarkov?"

"From my analysis, Ming is a self-proclaimed despot who rules a wandering world that straddles two dimensions," Zarkov said. "That's why it can appear to wander the Universe while still remain life-sustaining."

"You can certainly see the planet's sun on the ground, but not outside its biosphere," Usagi said.

"Nevertheless, Ming has acquired quite a collection of minions, as Mongo 'travels' from system to system, while Ming conquers those systems."

"He looks like a Chinese emperor," Flash said.

"Ming Dynasty," Ranma quipped. "But not particularly so."

"And his next target is Earth," Flash said. "We have to do something!"

"We should bide our time, Mr. Gordon," Zarkov said. "Without our ship, we have very little in the way of options…"

Zarkov then fingers the outside of his coat's lower pocket.

"And perhaps, there is only one option left for us."

"I agree with Dr. Zarkov," Ranma said.

"Really?" Flash asked. "I'm surprised."

"Unless there is a life-or-death situation, we should wait and see how the Ming behaves…"

Ranma looks around the area outside and within the city. There were a lot of people, of all kinds, milling about, as they went to and from the city.

"And I don't want to risk the safety of innocents either."

"Flash, I agree," Dale said.

"You're right," Flash said. "Fine, we wait until the time is right to act."

"Then we are all in agreement?" Zarkov said, receiving nods from his companions. "Good. But remember, we do have long to tarry."

"What do you mean?" Usagi said.

"We have 72 hours before Mongo reaches Earth. When that happens, it will be in the perfect position to launch a full-scale invasion."

"When it rains, it pours," Flash said.

"Actually, it was raining 'hot hail' before we ran into Dr. Zarkov," Ranma said.

"Thanks," Flash said sarcastically.

"Just saying…"

Upon approaching the main gate, the ape-men were prevented from entering the city (called "City of Ming") by the elite guards. However, the guards did take the prisoners off the hands of the ape-men, in exchange for bounty for the capture...

"You are now prisoners of Ming the Merciless, Emperor of Mongo," said a floating, metal sphere, as the Earthers were escorted into the palace. Its gleaming spires seem tower above the planet.

"Failure to obey the will of Ming will mean instant dissolution."

"What does that flying metal ball mean, Flash?" Dale asked.

Suddenly, a lizard man comes running down the hall.

"Halt!" the metal ball commanded.

"Freedom!" said the lizard-man, as he tried to escape. However, the metal ball zaps the lizard-man, instantly killing him.

"That, I suppose," Flash said.

"Ranma?" Usagi said, as she held Ranma's hand.

"I know," Ranma replied. "But not yet…"

"One moment," the floating metal ball said, as it floats close to Zarkov.

"Dr. Zarkov!" Flash yelled.

However, the metal floating ball only zaps the hidden gun, stashed in the pocket of Dr. Zarko's coat.

"You okay, Doc?" Ranma said.

"I am fine," Dr. Zarkov said with a sigh of relief. "But our options are quite limited."

"I hope you're wrong about that, Dr. Zarkov," Dale said with worry.

"On that, we have an agreement."

Soon, the Earthmen are presented amongst the elite of Ming's various conquests. Most were humanoid in nature.

"Look at that, Ranma," Usagi said, as she whispered into her husband's ear. "I recognize some of these species."

"You're right about that," Ranma replied.

Just then, a man wearing a cloak and metal mask appears. He carried himself in a regal manner…

"He must be the Chancellor or Viceroy or something," Flash said.

The man, flanked by a cold, yet attractive woman, stepped forward to face everyone in the audience.

"Subjects of Empire of Mongo, I present to you, our master and ruler, Ming the Merciless, would-be conqueror of the Universe," said the man.

Just then, through a portal, a man appears, even as everyone in the room gets on their knees, save for the Earth people.

"Hey, it's that guy whose image is everywhere," Flash said.

"Yes, that is Ming the Merciless," Dr. Zarkov said.

Ming looks at the people within the audience, and eyes the Earthers, but says nothing as he sits on his throne.

"Subjects of the Empire of Mongo, you may rise with deference," said the woman.

"Thank you, Viceroy Kala," Ming asked, as he turned towards the masked man while everyone stands again. "Chancellor Klytus, what do we have on the agenda for the day?"

"We have the usual tributes, sire," Klytus replied. "And we have…guests."

"So, I have noticed," Ming replied. "First, present the tributes."

"As you wish, sire."

With that, Klytus claps his hands. A procession of dignitaries steps forth to present their tribute. However, all this grinds to a halt, when the first of two throne-room altercations occur.

"How dare you steal my tribute for Ming, Vultan of the Sky Kingdom?" said a handsome, mustached man in green tights, as he and his men rounds upon the hawkmen. A burley member of the hawkman sneers.

"You snooze, you lose, Barin of Arboria," Vultan said mockingly.

"How dare you?" Barin said, as he draws his sword from his scabbard. "You shall pay for that!"

"Enough!" Klytus said. "You shall cease this nonsense, or both of your kind will suffer dire consequences."

The two rulers of their respective people growled, but back off.

"Actually, there is entertainment value of my subjects is worth…pursuing," Ming said.

"That is true, sire, but we have more tributes to accept," Klytus said.

"Very well," Ming said with a sigh. "Please continue."

"Continue with the presentations!" Kala commands.

The presentations continued, until cat-men—black cat people—come up short of the tribute.

"Great Ming, we cannot present to you our yearly tribute," said cat-man. "However, we will continue to prove our loyalty to you and your ever-expanding reach."

"Really, Prince Thunn?" Ming said mockingly.

"Yes, Great Ming."

"Then I command you to fall on your sword," Ming said with an evil grin.

"Sire?"

"You, your people, and everyone here belong to me. I can do as I see fit, which includes using you to make an object lesson out of."

"Of…of course, sire," Thunn said, as his entourage tried to assist their leader, but were stopped by Ming's guards.

"Do not interfere," Thunn said to his people. "We of the Lion-Men are proud, and are not afraid to live and die for what is right…"

"Flash?" Dale asked.

"We got to do something," Flash replied.

"Don't interfere," Ranma said, as he examines the scene with a keen eye.

"But why?"

"Because what you are seeing is not how it will play out," Usagi interjects, having picked up what Ranma was noticing…

Suddenly, Thunn was about to run Ming with his sword, when the flying metal ball freezes Thunn into place.

"No!" Flash said, as he suddenly broke wide.

"Flash!" Dale yelled.

"Flash, wait!" Ranma said.

One of the guards points a gun at Flash. However, instead of shooting out beams of energy, it created a metal hand that chokes-slams the athlete unto the ground.

"A gun with transmutation properties?" Dr. Zarkov said in amazement.

"Most interesting," Ming said, as he slowly claps his hand. "I learn two new things this day…"

"Ranma, now?" Usagi asked.

"On it," Ranma said, as he steps forward.

"Stay where you are, Earther!" Kala said.

However, Ranma ignores the woman to face Ming the Merciless straight on.

"Ming the Merciless, ruler of Mongo, I formally invoke Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation, as codified by treaty between the Lords of Order and the Guardians of the Universe," Ranma said.

Everyone gasped upon hearing these words.

"Very interesting indeed," Ming said. "I shall abide by Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation, but only because I have yet to have the resources to deal with both the Judoon and the Green Lantern Corps allies…"

Pause.

"But mark my words: your planet Earth WILL be the next world to fall to my conquest!"

**Tbc.**


End file.
